Right under your nose
by xXxpenguinxXxobsessedxXx
Summary: Tony and Ziva go undercover again this time to infilitrate a drug lord circle, there will hopefully be lots of Tiva. Rating may change... there is a better sumary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Hi another NCIS fic, **

**Tiva (because I love it so much)**

Jenny sends Tony and Ziva undercover, they are to infiltrate a group of suspected terrorists and feed back their plans to NCIS. Get in get out ASAP… at least that was the plan.

Ziva sat patiently in the passenger's seat of a black mustang whilst Tony drove steadily to the meet.

She replayed their previous conversation in her head:

"I will drive Tony"

"No Way Ziva"

"Why not"

"Because, I want to at least get there, alive!"

Her driving wasn't that bad was it?

She was shaken from her thoughts when Tony voice infiltrated her mind.

"Zi, were almost here" He said

She nodded.

Ten Minutes later and they were pulling into a deserted alley.

Ziva got out first.

'Wow she looks amazing' Tony thought.

She had been forced to ditch her cargo pants for some tight fitting black pair of designer trousers, with a black top with laced sleeves, her hair had been straightened and pulled back into a pony tale.

Tony was wearing jeans and a tee shirt nothing as glam as Ziva, she was supposed to be this exotic hard-assed drug dealer with the reputation that if you screwed her over … you were dead within hours… Tony was her 'goon'. He was her manual labour guy.

Tony watched her walking over to another car, following behind her.

She stopped about two meters from the car, a man got out, as far as Ziva could tell, he was tall, dark and handsome.

"Jezebelle Norazo, I presume"

"You presume right, Mr?"

"Jordan, Blake Jordan" He responded looking into her eyes.

"Well Mr. Jordan, have you got the money?" She asked returning his gaze.

"Straight to business I see, I like that… yeah I got it" He looked into the car and nodded. Two men stepped out and went to the boot.

"You got the my kit?" He asked with a smile

She smiled evilly looked behind her at Tony and said: " Scott, fetch Mr. Jordan's package…"

He nodded, turned away from her and went to the boot of their car; he pulled out a suitcase and walked back to his partner.

"I'll take the cash now and I have more 'goods', as you put it, coming in this afternoon, meet me at the docks for your final instalment… then we start work" 'Jezebelle' said.

"Don't think so baby, see you don't get your cash, till I get my fix." Jordan said.

She smiled, before he knew what was happening he was pinned against a wall with 'Jezebelle's' hand around his neck. His men had guns aimed at her whilst Tony aimed his sig at one of them. 'Jezebelle' leant in close to Jordan's ear, whispering, she said:

"Look, I am going to take that money and meet you at the docks later I will be there, but hey it is up to you if you come too, I don't give a crap about how much drugs you want me to make but" using as a harsher tone she continued: "Nobody, takes me for a fool, nobody gets cheap on me and nobody tries to screw me over… you got that?"

She released her grip on his neck.

He looked shocked for a minute before giving her a look that shivers down even her spine and walked back to his car.

"Hey, do you really think that was a good idea?" Tony asked her

"Made it more believable did it not?" She responded

"What is up with you? We aren't in Mossad here, we aren't trying to assassinate this guy, we need him to want to talk to us and we sure as hell don't want to be killed in the process." Tony ranted trying to stare Ziva down.

She stared back at him: "You done?" Before walking away.

"Yes" Was all he responded.

They got into the car and drove towards the hotel they were staying at. Ziva was the first to break the icy silence.

"Tony…I…I am sorry. I should have thought more about the consequences back in the alley, it just seems that … … … … never mind" she looked down at her lap.

"No Ziva, its ok, I get it, its your training… you did it to survive, like you always do… it always seems to work out… don't worry about it… and hey … never say your sorry…"

"It is a sign of weakness," she continued for him smiling.

He reached over and tussled her hair.

"So … Scott huh? Where did you come up with that?" Tony asked

"I do not actually know… it was the first name that came to mind." She looked at him before continuing, "besides, Scotty dogs are gorgeous little dogs and well you kind of remind me of one."

He looked offended then pushed her arm, "you know officer David, I could get quite upset by that "

"Yes Agent Dinozzo, you could … but you wont" She replied smiling at him.

Ok so not much of a cliff-hanger but the next chapter has more action in it I promise, please r&r and tell me what you think, any thoughts are appreciated, thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few hours since they left the meet, Blake should have called by now, he hadn't. This made Tony nervous.

"So Zee-vah…you think you scared him off," He taunted

"No Tony, he is trying to make me nervous, trying to make me think that i can't intimidate him" She responded

The phone rang.

"Talk to me" Ziva said into her phone.

"You know what I want. You have my gear yet? Meet me by the docks, 1800 hours you?"

"I have it" Ziva said, "Don't be late" she didn't wait for a reply and hung up.

She smiled at Tony who had been watching her this whole time. "See something you like?"

"Maybe" He said approaching her slowly. Stopping when there faces were inches apart. She felt his breath on her neck, his very sent intoxicating her mind reminding her of what she had been dreaming of for so long. Tony.

He lost himself in her deep chocolate eyes; he felt his heart race and breathing become laboured. He made her feel weak and he loved it.

Tony's phone rang, pulling them out of their trance.

"Gibbs, better answer." Tony said "DiNozzo, what ya got boss?"

"DiNozzo, when's the next meet?""

"1800 Boss, "

"Ok, DiNozzo you stick on Ziva, got it? Don't let her out of your sight, this guy is dangerous."

"I got it Boss"

"Oh and DiNozzo?"

"Yeah Boss"

"If anything happens to either you or Ziva in their I will personally head slap the both of you into infinity, get it?"

"Got it"

"Good" and with that Gibbs hung up.

Tony put his phone down and looked at Ziva. His eyes said what he knew she was thinking.

Now was not the time.

Finally six pm came.

They were at the dock yard waiting for Jordan.

They heard the squeal of tires; a black mustang rounded the corner, followed by a hummer.

"Nice cars, but why does he need two vehicles?" Tony said.

"I think that we are about to find out" Was Ziva's response.

Blake Jordan got out of the mustang, as did several of his men, all armed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tony asked

Jordan ignored him and walked up to Ziva or rather Jezebelle.

He quickly had her surrounded.

"What the…" she started to say, but was cut off by Jordan.

"Spike, put 'Scott' in the hummer, the adults need to talk." Jordan said.

"No way," Tony/Scott started to protest.

"SCOTT, do as he says" Ziva told him. Tony complied.

"I got your gear." She said.

"Good, where?" He asked

"Ill get it once your 'goons' let me pass" she said emphasising the word goons.

"No, you'll tell me now." He said, he was not shouting but kept his voice scarily calm.

"Do you want to bet?" She asked,

'Hmm playing cute' he thought, 'never worked on me, I'll wipe that smile right off her face…'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok so that's chapter 2… hows it going??

Please let me know what you think

Thanks

xXx Penguin xXx Obsessed xXx


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey all, sorry about the long time updating, I've been quite busy with school and things  anyway, I hope you like this chapter updates will be faster in the future. xx**_

* * *

This was not good; Ziva could feel herself being surrounded. She knew that making a move now would jeopardise the entire operation, which only left one option: go down. She didn't like this idea but she had no other choice considering that they also had Tony in one of their cars. She was trapped but it didn't mean she wasn't going to make them work a little.

"I'll ask you again Jezebelle. Where is my kit?" Jordan's voice cut through her thoughts.

"I will tell you again 'Blake' I will get it once your goons let me pass." She said coolly.

He smiled a little. Then nodded to a man behind her who advanced quickly and closed his arms around her body, effectively holding her there for the moment.

"You may want to rethink your answer." He prompted,

She pretended to think. "No, I think im good with what I said." The man holding her squeezed tighter, she took this as a trigger and reached down to his private area and squeezed tightly, he soon loosened his grip enough for her to escape. She spun around quickly and delivered a hard blow to the side of his face, then kicked him in the groin for good measure.

The other 'goons' stood around watching, gob smacked. Jordan looked amused as she walked past him to the trunk of her car and pulled out what he wanted. She handed it to one of the 'goons'. He watched her with the same amused look the whole time, as she turned to face him he directed her to his mustang, (much to her disappointment Tony was in the Hummer) as she passed him he took hold of her arm and spun her around, just as her face was in his line of sight he hit her with a well timed punch to the face, instantly letting her drop to the floor.

Crouching down beside her he whispered into her ear: "Nice show, try anything like that again and you wont live long enough to regret it." He pulled her to her feet and kept a firm grip on her arm as he led her to the car. He opened the door and got in after her, with a menacing look in his eye. Had it been anyone else, the glare would have been enough to strike fear into the pit of their soul, but, being who she was, Ziva found this slightly exciting although one thought kept circling in her mind.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

_**

* * *

**_

_**WOW thats really short! sorry guys, the next one will be longer I promise, please review to let me know what you think all comments and criticism welcome**_


	4. Chapter 4

She sat in the mustang trying to work out her next move...

Play along? That was the most sensible option and gave them the element of surprise when they eventually took them down...  
But Ziva could not help the overwhelming urge to just take these bastards down now... there would be little evidence but it would make her feel good to wipe that greasy smug smile off Blake Jordan's face.

She could feel him next to her... he had his gun visible but out of reach, like a warning sign... It put a challenge in her head... the thought of Tony in the hummer kept her still.

He tried talking to her:

'How long will it take you?'  
'Long enough'  
'Don't get smart... I've warned you once'  
'I'm a slow learner'  
He chuckled darkly.

Stroking his gun he looked out of the window and sinisterly issued this warning:  
' I Suggest you learn quickly Jezebelle... for the sake of your hired help'

She was quiet after that.

Eventually they arrived at 'HQ'.  
Jordan exited the vehicle and motioned for Ziva to follow him. He replaced his grip on her arm and led her to the basement of the four story building. Silently she made a note of their path in case of emergency.

They stopped outside of a cold almost prison like room. He unlocked it and led her inside. She did not expect to see all the top end equipment that filled the room.

'You have two hours until we have dinner. Get mixing and producing'  
He walked out and left her in the room.

Great... Now what? Where was Tony? Argh this was starting to spiral...  
She opened the door and saw two guards.  
'I need Scott' She said simply  
'Yeah? And I need a million dollars we don't always get what we want baby doll' A male Irish accent replied.  
'You are not hearing me...I NEED Scott'  
'And you're not hearing me... TOUGH! Get back inside and get working!' He tried to push her inside but she dodged his grasp and punched him in the face. She turned to the other guard:

'Get Scott down here now!'

'Why? He's just hired help right?'  
'Yeah so? It's more than a one person job!'  
'Have you looked at the equipment?'  
'Yes and I still need Scott.'

He smiled and spoke into the radio.

'Jordan?'  
'Go Ahead...'  
'You were right- we got a situation down here'  
'Hmmm... Ok- I'm on my way down'

'What was he right about?' She looked at the guard confused  
'You' He pulled out a cattle prod and rammed the end into her stomach both winding her and shocking he into the dark obis that was unconsciousness...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there ...

Ok, so I've noticed that there are some holes.

Jezebelle is a drug dealer not a bomb maker. My bad. I wrote in that she was going to make bombs for Jordan in the first chapter- however this has now been amended.

There is reason for my madness... i.e Ziva going down easily and needing Tony etc... It will become clear I promise

I thought I should clear this up for you all

Thank you for you support and reviews  
Im currently working on the next chapter so anyone waiting on this story wont have long before its finished

Thank you again


End file.
